1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, such as a multifunction apparatus, which receives function setting from an operation section for performing predetermined display and predetermined input.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus provided with an operation panel is sold. In such an image processing apparatus, various functions can be set by means of the operation panel. The operation panel has a structure, in which each of the functions is allocated to a setting key of a plurality of keys, and light-emitting diodes (LED) indicating that a setting item is selected are disposed.
When the operator operates the operation panel to change the setting of the function of the image processing apparatus, the operator selects a desired function by a setting key, and selects a setting item by means of display of an LED provided for each setting item of the selected function. Thus, the operator changes the setting.
For this reason, a number of keys and LEDs must be arranged on the operation panel: for example, setting keys for the respective functions and a plurality of LEDs for representing that the setting items are selected. Since many keys and LEDs are disposed, an inexpensive operation panel cannot be produced. Further, owing to a plurality of keys and LEDs, the operator cannot quickly set a function.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus with an operation panel, in which keys and display of the operation panel are reduced without impairing the operability, so that the apparatus can be produced at low cost.
An image processing apparatus according to an aspect of the present invention has an operation section for performing a predetermined display and a predetermined input. The image processing apparatus includes: a first display device provided in the operation section and including a plurality of display sections to which a plurality of functions for performing image processing are respectively allocated; a second display device provided in the operation section and configured to display different indications with respect to a plurality of setting items set for each of the plurality of functions; a key which selects the functions; a key which selects the setting items; and a print section, in which indications of the functions respectively allocated to the display sections, indications of setting items that can be set by the functions and different indications for the respective setting items are printed near the plurality of display sections of the first display device.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.